Jealousy Between Romance
by Suzaku's Daughter Kakurine
Summary: A jealous Toya. A cunning Yokito. And a complete stranger? What could possibly be made out of them? Well, here’s what I’ve made. Read to know. Yaoi, Toya x Yokito and quite sappy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, its characters and the like for they belong to their lawful possessors and that ain't me. I had only borrowed it for this fanfiction. And the name Bryan Yoshihiko belongs to my friend and I have his authority to use his name (he seems to like it) over the matter and any similar account is strictly coincidental.

Reviews are welcomed. Constructive criticisms are also treated the same. And no flames please, this is my first story so please be gentle and my first lemon too. And my thanks to Vhaleck, Seiryu's Brother and Byakko's Recon, you rock dudes!

Pairing: Toya x Yokito (Touya x Yokitou)

Summary: A jealous Toya. A cunning Yokito. And a complete stranger? What could possibly be made out of them? Well, here's what I've made. Read to know. Yaoi, Toya x Yokito and quite sappy.

This fanfiction is yaoi, to those who don't know, it is male/male relationship. This fanfiction is rated for language, hostilities and several antagonistic situations that would cause havoc to your ego, so if you're the one who doesn't appreciate such, I recommend that you leave now.

You have been forewarned, so continue with your own discretion.

_**Jealousy Between Romance**_

The morning sunlight was slowly greeting the land and the cold wind was warming up. As darkness was slowly retreating, Toya was slowly waking up.

The desk clock was displaying six o' clock. Toya got off the bed and fixed it. He took out his school uniform and laid it on his bed. He entered the bathroom and after a few minutes, he came out with a towel draped around his waist and he was dripping wet. He reached for another towel and with it, he dried himself and dressed in his school uniform.

He then went to the kitchen and cooked breakfast for himself and for his sister. Actually, Toya was a good cook. He also made lunch for himself and for her sister too. A little later, Toya's sister came down from her room dressed in his school uniform to join him for breakfast.

"Ohayo gozaimasu o-nii-san!" Sakura greeted while positioning herself at a chair near the counter top.

"Ohayo Sakura!" Toya greeted back while placing a plate full of food in front of Sakura. She was sure this would be her breakfast.

"You were the one who cooked breakfast which means where's father?" Sakura asked brightly as she happily munched down the food Toya gave her.

"It means that o-to-sama is gone again for a business trip which also means I'm in charge here and I'm gonna take care for you." Toya answered smugly as he positioned himself in the opposite direction of Sakura and had started eating his breakfast.

A few moments later, the two went out and are off to their schools. Toya had dropped Sakura in front of her school. He waved her farewell and then he was off towards his own school.

After a little while Toya was in the main hall of his school. He felt awkward, everybody seemed to be acting weird. Add to that some people would stare at him and then would talk to their selves while unconsciously mumbling about something.

"What's wrong with these people?" Toya asked himself as he continued to walk down the hall towards his locker.

"Ey Toya!" his classmate greeted.

He was Yokito. He and Toya were buddies for quite sometime now, and since everyone thought Yokito to be nothing more than books and study, his classmates evaded him but Toya didn't do the same. He befriended him and found out that Yokito isn't the person their classmates were thinking of. He was just like any regular student although he was a year younger than Toya and the rest of them for Yokito was somewhat a little more intelligent for his age bracket and so he was accelerated. And since Toya was also an intelligent type of person, he never failed to get a dose of healthy competition every time Yokito is around. And that only made their friendship stronger, for Toya always wants to be challenged and the perfect supplier for that would be Yokito.

"Hey!" Toya replied as he fumbled inside his locker.

"What's the fuzz Toya?" Yokito asked.

Then Toya closed his locker, staring at his classmate with a thick Chemistry book on his other hand he queried, "Is it just me or is everyone in this place acting weird?".

"Nah… it's not ya Toya, almost everyone here in this place is kinda restless…" Yokito answered. And then the two went up the stairs towards their classroom, which would be the Chemistry lab.

The two were almost at the lab where their class would be held when they passed a bulletin board with a bunch of students swarming over something that was posted there.

"What now?" Yokito asked as they came nearer and nearer towards the bulletin board.

"Care to answer your query?" Toya offered as they made a stop in front of the bulletin board. By this time, the students swarming over the said place have already vacated.

"Ah… transferee list…" Toya said as he felt little disappointed, he was expecting a little more interesting than just a crap of paper in which names of people are listed on, which would sooner or later be part of their school. "Let's go".

"Wait Toya… look at this one!" Yokito said in a little heightened tone.

"Where?"

"The one who ranked first."

Toya surveyed the list and saw who Yokito was speaking about. Then he snapped. "So?... come on, well be late for class", he said in a little cold voice and then started walking.

"Toya wait for me…" Yokito said as he rushed to catch up with Toya who was now, entering the Chemistry lab door.

Inside…

Their professor wasn't still there, so Toya's other classmates were minding their own business, when suddenly the door swung open with a heavy sound and then his other classmate came in storming like he was Hermes or something.

He walked near Toya and Yokito which were sitting on the chairs near the windows and are discussing whether the KMnO­4 which is known as the potassium permanganate would diffuse faster in warm water than in cold water.

"Hey guys did ya hear the rumors?" their classmate asked.

Toya didn't answer. And so Yokito took the chance. "You mean about the transferee?".

"Yeah."

"They say he's intelligent." Yokito said.

"Yes, it's very evident in his test score. They say his also handsome too." their classmate explained. "They said that, that person would be put in our class" their classmate added.

"So… he'll be our classmate…" Yokito said while tapping his chin. Still, Toya remained silent. He just focused on reading the thick Chemistry book that was on the armchair.

"Which would also mean that there would be a new player to compete in the academics against you and Toya" their classmate further explained.

"Hmm… I guess so… I can't wait to meet him. What do you think Toya?" Yokito queried.

"I'm not interested." Toya replied shortly.

"_Really…_" both Yokito and the other classmate said in unison.

"Will you two stop picking on me!" Toya said in an annoyed tone. Then he stood up.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed…" Yokito said in a mocking tone.

"Ha-ha… very funny." Toya said sarcastically.

"Where are you going?" the other classmate asked.

"I need fresh air." Toya answered and then started to walk out of the classroom. The two just stared each other expecting the other had an explanation.

After a little while, Toya came in and took his seat. Not long after that, their professor came in. Then the whole class settled and then the lecture was started.

In the middle of the lecture, the school principal came in.

"Excuse me for a little while students, I have something to introduce in your class." the principal said.

Everyone just looked at each other, except Toya who didn't seem to care.

"Everyone, please welcome Mr. Yoshihiko." the principal continued.

Then a lad entered the room, quite the same age as Yokito and quite the same height and body stature. The thing that was only different was his hair, which would be hazel brown. The lad's physique was sure to convey intelligence.

"Hello everyone, nice to meet you all. Please call me, Bryan." the lad said modestly.

"… He will be your classmate starting this time onwards" the principal connected. "Well, I guess that's it. I'll be going now. Treat your new classmate well…" And with that, the principal left the room.

"Mr. Yoshihiko, please have your seat over there" their professor said while pointing at a vacant chair near the window, beside Yokito and Toya.

"Yes, Sir." Bryan replied then he went towards the vacant chair.

Eyes from his classmates were sure to follow him. Bryan was kinda cute and he seemed to be shy about it. Everyone in the room seemed to be delighted about him, except one person, which would be Toya.

"Well, this is the first time that I have encountered tittle-tattle to be true…" Yokito said while grinning. He seemed to be aware about Toya's reaction towards Bryan. Having befriended Toya for quite sometime now, he knows how Toya would act if he's jealous, which he is now.

"Hmph… we shall see." Toya said while he crossed his arms.

Then the two went silent when Bryan had taken his seat, which would be just beside the two. They definitely don't want to let Bryan know that he was the subject of the argument of the two.

Then their professor resumed his lecture. And everyone had returned into proper order.

Later that day…

"Excuse me, have anyone of you seen Yokito?" Toya asked a group of female classmate of his that were walking down the hall.

"Sorry… we haven't seen him." the girls answered.

"I see… thanks." Toya thanked the girls and continued to walk down the hall opposite to the direction of his female classmates.

Damn this! Where could he be? It's already five in the afternoon and he promised me to watch my practice. I got only thirty minutes left before the practice would start. Toya said to himself as he continued to look for Yokito.

After a couple of minutes more from walking around, looking for Yokito, Toya found another classmate. But this time, it's a male.

"Hey, have you seen Yokito?" he asked his classmate.

"Yeah, he's in the benches over there." Toya's classmate pointed a group of benches that were under the Cherry Blossom tree.

"Thanks man…" Toya said gratefully.

"Any time" his classmate replied and then took his own way.

Toya walked towards the benches that were under the Cherry Blossoms. He noticed that the tree's leaves had already fallen and small buds of pink petals are forming in replacement to the leaves.

"It would be nice to see those buds of pink turn into real petals." Toya said to himself. He made a mental note that, he would ask Yokito to watch the Cherry Blossom Festival which is already near.

As Toya came nearer to the benches, he could already see Yokito. Toya felt a quite relief seeing Yokito was still in school, which would mean that he didn't forget about Toya or Toya's practice and that he kept his promise.

When Toya was a little more closer, he could see and hear Yokito laughing. Not a timid laugh Yokito would ordinarily show to others but more of a laugh that was enjoying. The kind of laugh Yokito would show only when he and Yokito would crack some jokes that would only be shared between the two of them.

And Toya saw another person. The person that Yokito was talking to and the very same person that made Yokito laugh the way he would laugh exclusively for Toya. Toya raised an eyebrow as he progressed more.

As he was getting very much near, he had familiarized the other person's face Yokito was talking to. And they had probably been sharing jokes due to the way the two of them laughed. Then Toya felt a flash that came from inside him. He realized that the person Yokito was with, was actually Bryan.

He continued on, towards the direction of the two. Toya stopped in front of the two while somewhat dimming his eyes.

"Oh… hi Toya!" Yokito greeted, giving Toya a warm smile.

Toya didn't react.

"Hello Mr. Kinomoto!" Bryan greeted too.

Toya ignored Bryan and started stare daggers at Yokito.

"Now that's rude Toya…" Yokito said, trying to draw out reaction from his best friend.

"If you think that's rude. Not fulfilling a promise is even ruder." Toya spat the words squarely at Yokito's face.

Then Yokito remembered his promise about watching Toya in his football practice. "Oh shoot! I'm really sorry Toya, I've forgotten…" Yokito pleaded.

"You must've. Counting from the tone you laugh, it seems that you were really occupied and enjoying." Toya said coldly.

"Uhm… excuse me, but I think… it should've been me who you should be angry at, not Yokito. After all, it was I who asked him to show me around." Bryan explained meekly.

"I should be!" Toya spat while giving him the baleful eyes.

"Toya! Stop it!" Yokito interrupted, he didn't like the way Toya was speaking now. "If you really want me to watch you in your practice, then come on, let's go!".

"Go! And don't forget to bring this little fuck buddy of yours, I'm skipping practice!" Toya shouted in full force. Good thing that part of the campus was scarcely populated, so no one except them heard it.

Bryan just bowed his head and bit his lip. He was really hurt by Toya's words. On the other hand, Yokito didn't hold back, he quickly dashed at Toya at gave him his right knuckle straight towards Toya's left cheek.

Toya didn't prepare himself for this and so he lost his body equilibrium. He flown into the air for a few seconds then he came crashing down towards the solid ground.

Bryan couldn't believe what happened. It seemed that it was just a blur and the next thing he knew, Toya was laying on the ground.

"Don't act like a child Toya." Yokito said. Then he reached for Bryan's wrist saying, "Come on Bryan, this place isn't nice anymore." Then Yokito started to walk away from that place while tugging Bryan behind him.

On the other hand, Toya started to stand up while cupping his cheek where Yokito had punched him. His eyes were watery, his cheek was sore. It was the first time Yokito had punched him and it hurt. As he watched his best friend walking angrily away from him and with another person who he thinks was starting to steal his best friend away from him. It also hurt, and it hurts more that the punch he received.

The next morning…

Sakura had left ahead of Toya so he went to school alone. Toya checked his watch and it's kinda early so he decided to drop by at Yokito's place so that they could go to school together and that he may have a chance to explain what happened yesterday.

He was at the steps of the door of Yokito's house. And since Toya knew that Yokito was living alone, he didn't expect to bother anyone at the house in front of him by banging at the door loudly.

Toya could hear someone saying wait a minute on the other side of the door. Then the door itself came open.

"Good…" Toya said but didn't finish his statement, he was perplexed. He was uncertain if his eyes were tricking him or something but he was sure that the person in front of him, just now is Bryan.

"So who was it?" a voice was heard getting nearer.

Then Yokito came into Toya's sight.

"Oh… it's you…" Yokito said sounding hesitant.

Toya was just staring at the two, trying to drink information at the reaction of the two in front of him. Then a voice from within echoed inside Toya, "Go away! Leave this place!"

But just before he could move a muscle, Yokito cut him in.

"Wait, it's not what you think it is. Bryan had nowhere to stay in this place so I decided to share my flat." Yokito explained.

"I didn't ask for any explanation, everything is clearer now." Toya said coldly then walked briskly away from that place.

"I guess… I shouldn't have stayed with you." Bryan said sadly. "Don't worry, I'll be moving out tomorrow."

"No, you're not." Yokito said in a tone that speaks authority. "I'll fix this thing. Toya needs to know how to consider others."

Then the two left the house and went to school.

On Chemistry class, Toya found Yokito sitting alone, near the door and definitely away from him. Then he realized that Bryan wasn't near Yokito or even in this class. He wondered where the person could be.

Then the bell rang. Marking the end for the Chemistry class, the whole class left the Chemistry lab to go to the next subject which would be Advance Algebra. While half way towards the room where their Advance Algebra would be held, Toya saw Bryan. He and Yokito seemed to be talking at something important and it seemed confidential too, the way they would whisper at each other. Tokiya wondered what was is it about.

Then the class reached the place. Then Bryan stopped in the middle of the corridor. About half of the class had already entered the room and Toya was one of them and when Yokito swung the door open and was about to go inside. Bryan started to speak.

"I'm not joking, it's true." Bryan said.

But Yokito continued to enter, he didn't mind Bryan's words. He seemed to be in distraught. Toya thought because he unconsciously took a seat beside Toya. Definitely, he didn't forgiven Toya yet but here he is now, sitting beside him.

Toya wondered why Bryan hasn't entered yet. Then their teacher started to call out their names for attendance. But Yokito was still nonchalant about it. He seemed to be digesting critical information to care.

Then just before he was about to be called, he rushed towards the door and gone out in one quick motion.

Then their teacher was through with the attendance and started lecturing. But Toya's mind wasn't on their teacher or in the lecture. His mind was out there flying in the world of speculations why Yokito skipped class and why Bryan didn't came in and hadn't attend Chemistry and now both of them are missing.

Lunch time came but Yokito is nowhere to be found or even Bryan. Toya was starting to marvel what could have happened with those two. His mind was giving him thousands of speculations and Toya formulated a counter for each and every one of them. 'Denial is not a fault, it's just normal and its part of the defense mechanism of man to overcome stress.' Toya thought. But he will be falling to stress anytime soon if he haven't seen Yokito.

Whether Toya confess it to himself or not, he was sure to like Yokito in a way more than a friend, something deeper than friendship. And he can't even bear the thought of losing him, he'd go crazy. "Arrgh!" Toya sighed out. He can't stand it when someone was angry at him especially when that person is best friend. And more especially if it was his secret obsession.

The next subject was Probability and Statistics, one of the favorite subjects of Yokito but he was nowhere to be found and so is Bryan. The same thing happened to the English class. Toya was definitely on the brink of panic. School was over for the day but he hasn't seen Yokito nowhere or even Bryan.

"Where could they be?" Toya asked himself while walking nonchalantly at the foot walk near the football field. Then he saw his teammates waving a hand at him, signaling him to attend his practice. Toya decided to go and get some so that he could shook off his speculations and anxiety out of his head. And so he rushed towards the locker room of the football team to change.

When the football team's practice was halfway through, Toya gazed at the benches and saw someone he wasn't expecting to be there. It was Yokito, sitting there and watching him.

Toya signaled to excuse himself and then went towards Yokito.

When Yokito saw that Toya was walking towards him, he stood up.

"Why are you here?" Toya asked, his tone wasn't cold yet it wasn't o so warm too.

"I'm making up for what I haven't done the last day." Yokito replied. "I wish your happy now."

Toya felt hurt at the last statement Yokito had said. He was expecting that Yokito came here to make a peace offering or something, but he wasn't. He was just fulfilling an unfulfilled promise, and here he is now, staring at him coldly.

"Why did you come here then? I didn't force you to go here… and I haven't even asked you to watch me in practice today so why don't you go to your Bryan and you screw each other. I don't need you here!" Toya retorted, he was sure in fury right now.

Then tear drops started to trail down from Yokito's cheeks. Toya felt guilty seeing Yokito sob.

"Why are you acting like this!" Yokito asked, trying to make his voice clearer out from his croaking voice due to his tears.

"Why are you doing this!" Yokito continued.

Toya didn't answer, he just bowed his head and hid his smoky eyes behind his bangs.

"I… I like you Toya… please don't do this to me… I love you…" Yokito uttered softly.

"Like me? Don't play with my feelings Yokito. You like me yet you gone out with other man and the worst is, you even shared the night. Now you say you like me! What kind of a bitchy bastard are you!" Toya barked.

Yokito was really hurt with Toya's words, he was really hurt that he was shivering.

"You don't know everything…" Yokito said, fixing himself.

"What, more lies?" Toya asked sardonically.

"I love you but that was in the past… I hate you now." Yokito said calmly while spinning in his heels and started running away.

On the other hand, Toya just stood there, watching Yokito, his best friend and lover run away from him. In the depths of Toya's heart, he felt hurt, really hurt. If he had hurt Yokito, it hurt twice inside him. Then he couldn't contain himself any longer, tears had fallen down from Toya's sullen eyes.

Then from there Toya went inside the locker room and change. He didn't felt all too good to finish his practice. He had just formulated an excuse so that he could go home early.

When he reached his place, Toya found no one inside. He gazed at the wall clock. It was fifteen past six but Sakura hasn't come home yet. He went up towards him room. He put his bag on top of his study table and reached for a towel inside his cabinet. Then he went towards the bathroom, peeled himself of his clothes and went inside the shower.

Toya had turned the valve to draw the water out. He let the warm water make its way through his entire body. He bent his head backwards and closed his eyes. Then Yokito's words started to echo in his mind along with visions of Yokito crying.

He felt he can't take it anymore. He opened his eyes and turned the water cold. He then stepped out and draped the towel on his waist and went back to his room and changed.

Minutes after he had changed. Toya was sprawling in his bed, his arms under his head and facing the ceiling blankly, when suddenly the telephone downstairs rang.

He quickly jolted up from his bed and went down to answer the telephone.

"Hello, Kinomoto residence." Toya said.

"Komban wa Toya onii-chan!" Sakura greeted on the other side.

"Sakura! It's already evening yet still your not home." Toya said in an older brother tone.

"Sorry brother, I forgot to tell you that I and my friends are going to Lee's farm, in fact we are already here right now. I have already asked permission to father and he was okay about it, I just called to let you know." Sakura said sounding hasty.

"Just be sure to come back here still in one piece okay?" Toya joked.

"Brother!" Sakura noted.

"I'm just joking. Be well." Toya wished.

"I will. You take care of yourself okay? I'll be back there by Monday afternoon." Sakura said.

"Copy that. Bye." Toya replied.

"Bye." Sakura said but she quickly remembered something and rushed to tell his brother not to hang up yet. Luckily Toya didn't.

"Yes, what is it?" Toya queried.

"I have met Yokito in the airport at around lunch time. He was with his cousin." Sakura answered.

"You went to the airport? And why is Yokito there too?" Toya queried more.

"We fetch Lee's grandfather. Then I accidentally bumped into someone, which would be Yokito's cousin." Sakura explained.

"And why are you always tailing the word 'cousin' every time you talk about Yokito?" Toya asked.

"Because he was with his cousin. He had brought his cousin there." Sakura said.

"Come to think of it, I didn't know that Yokito's cousin had come to visit him." Toya said.

"What are you talking about? Yokito said you have already met his cousin. And his cousin even knows you." Sakura explained.

"What! Yokito's cousin said he knows me! I'm sure I didn't met anyone recently." Toya was alarmed.

"I never thought you had a short term memory loss, brother…" Sakura joked.

"I'm not joking Sakura. Honest… well, I did meet someone… but he was our new classmate." Toya trailed.

"Wait, I remember his name. He was, Bryan." Sakura said.

"WHAT! Are you serious?" Toya couldn't believe it.

"Do I sound funny?" Sakura deadpanned.

"Oh Shit!" Toya recoiled.

"Now brother, that's rude!" Sakura said.

"Oh sorry Sakura. Listen, I had to do something very important right now. Bye." Toya said quickly and hanged up. He didn't even wait for Sakura to say her farewell. Toya didn't waste anytime. He quickly put on his tennis shoes, went out the door and ran towards Yokito's flat.

Toya was in front of Yokito's house and he was quite breathless. He knocked twice and then heard someone from the other side telling me him to wait.

Then the door opened. Toya felt his heart would fall off from his chest as the person inside started to become visible just under his nose.

Then Toya rushed inside, he hugged Yokito tight like his life depends on it. Yokito was about to say something when he felt globules of water soaked his shoulder.

'Could it be possible? Toya was crying…' Yokito said to himself.

Yokito draped his arms around Toya's back too to respond to Toya's embrace.

"I'm so sorry Yokito…" Toya said hoarsely through his tears.

"What are you talking about, Toya?" Yokito asked. He was amazed and at the same time puzzled.

Toya pulled himself away from the embrace and stared at Yokito's blank face. He rubbed his eyes to see clearer what expression Yokito was wearing.

"Are you alright?" Yokito questioned more.

Toya nodded.

"Now, what are sorry about?" Yokito clarified.

"I'm sorry about what happened this afternoon… I'm sorry about being angry with you… I'm sorry about shouting you… I'm sorry about calling you names and stuffs that have hurt you…" Toya flooded Yokito with his reasons of being sorry while his tears have started to fall again. Then Toya had hugged Yokito again.

Then the ghost of smile had played in Yokito's face. Then he suddenly became aware of where the two of them are right now.

"Uhm… Toya…" Yokito muttered.

"Yes…" Toya answered softly while smiling.

"I think it's better for us to get inside y'know…" Yokito said.

Toya knew what Yokito meant with that and so he nodded and followed Yokito inside.

When Yokito closed the door, Toya quickly caught Yokito in his arms and hugged him again. Yokito on the other hand, leaned closer on Toya and locked his arms around Toya's neck and his lips where parted and he was pressing it forward, daring Toya to give him what he wants.

Toya didn't have second thought, he smiled first then gave Yokito what he wanted. He pressed his lips against Yokito's as there tongues intertwine with each other. Toya's hands were rubbing Yokito's back, definitely telling that Yokito would do more.

Then Toya's hands settled on Yokito's buttocks. Rubbing, massaging the perfect bubble of Yokito's. Yokito released his hands from embracing Toya and started to grab Toya's shirt from the hem and pulling it off Toya's body. Toya raised his arms so that Yokito could remove his shirt. After that, they had kissed again like they have never done it o-so-five seconds ago. Toya copied Yokito's actions.

Now the two of them are shirtless. Still kissing, Yokito's hands were rubbing Toya's crotch. Toya arched and released a moan at the contact that made Yokito even rub more. Yokito nipped one nipple, licking and sucking it, while playing the other with his hand and his other hand had started to undo Toya's button. Then he went on to undo Toya's zipper. Yokito reached for Toya's hard cock and stroke it. Toya arched more and moaned even louder.

Yokito was wearing a jogging pants so Toya had his hands at Yokito's waist gripping the waistband of Yokito's pants and boxers and swoop it in one go. Toya didn't waist anytime. He quickly suckled at Yokito's tip, drinking the precum greedily. Yokito fall down on the couch as Toya had taken the entire length. Yokito was moaning Toya's name loudly as he was ruffling Toya's hair. Toya didn't stop until he savored the bitter-salty liquid from Yokito.

Yokito dashed forward and gave Toya another scalding kiss. He trailed his kisses from Toya's mouth to his cheeks then to his ear. Nipping an earlobe, Yokito whispered huskily, "I want you inside me… I want you Toya…".

Toya favored the other man another kiss and then whispered softly, "I guess I'm kinda dry…" . Then he stood up, kicking his jeans and boxers off his leg. Then Toya grabbed Yokito to stand up. They kissed again. Then Yokito trailed another set of kisses. From Toya's lips to his chin, down his neck, his chest, his navel and to his shaft. Yokito took Toya's tip and savored the leaking precum. Then he went further, licking and sucking the whole thing.

Toya didn't know until when he can contain himself so he plunged Yokito against the couch, chest first. He then positioned himself atop of Yokito and then entered the tight and hot terrain. Both of them are moaning, eyelids quivering and drown in lust, passion and love. They had done it at a slow, long rhythm. Yokito reach for Toya's finger and then he sucked the digit, giving Toya a more massive stimulation. Toya trailed some kisses at Yokito's back, giving the other man a tickling sensation. Then Toya picked up pace, seconds after that, Yokito felt a warm liquid filling him. Then both of them collapsed on the couch. Toya leaned on one of the arms and pulled Yokito to lean against him. He was stroking Yokito's hair and Yokito was slowly drifting into slumber.

Seeing Yokito with his eyes closed and tucked on his arms, Toya never felt more warm and safe. He then whispered at Yokito's ear, "I love you too, Yokito. Very much…". Then Toya kissed Yokito's forehead. He then adjusted himself and had also fallen asleep.

Although his eyes are shut, Yokito's mouth draw a curve, a curve that we call, smile.

_**-END-**_


End file.
